


As it begins, it shall end

by LyreTheWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 rewrite, Although I’m a bit upset at the ending I still love the actors, Castiel deserved better, M/M, Sad Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Being a Good Brother, Season 15 Episode 20, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyreTheWriter/pseuds/LyreTheWriter
Summary: It had been a week of this so called domestic life.A week since everything got back to normal now they have nothing left to fight. What do you do when you finally got the free will you’ve always wanted?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	As it begins, it shall end

Dean opens his eyes as he feels slobber all down his face. Miracle yaps away happily as the dog realizes he’s getting up. Dean wraps his arms around Miracle as presses small kisses into his fur. He spends a couple more minutes playing with Miracle then decides that he should tidy up his room a bit. He gets the bed mostly made and puts his clothes somewhat in a corner. 

As he gets ready to head to the kitchen he hears the bunker door slam closed. He hears the sound of his brother’s voice echoing through the hallways of the bunker.  
“Hey Dean I’m back!” Dean hears the clattering of pans and hears the stovetop start. He makes a beeline to the kitchen with Miracle in tow. As Dean walks into the kitchen Sam says, “Careful it’s hot.” gesturing to the toast. Dean brushes this warning off and when the bread pops out of the toaster he grabs it and immediately regrets not heeding his brother’s warning. Sam with a small grin on his face laughed and exclaims “I told you so!” as he finished scrambling some eggs. They laugh and eat breakfast. 

It’s been a week of this so called domestic life. A week since the world pretty much ended then came back. A week since Chuck, the ultimate “big baddie”, was defeated. All thanks to Jack. The brothers smiled and they laughed as the week went on but Sam realized that Dean wasn’t the same after what happened to Cas. Sam could only catch glimpses of Dean’s face whenever he was alone tracing his fingers over the name Castiel carved into the table. He could see Dean’s lips moving as if he was praying to Cas. This occurred every night since they defeated Chuck. Every time Sam would try to talk to Dean about it, Dean would just brush it off and say he was fine with the same tired, wide smile each time.

As Dean cleans up his room he looks under his bed to find a box. The same box that Dean kept all of Cas’ belongings. He shuts the door to his room and picks up one of Cas’ old trench coat from years ago. Miracle sneaks in the room and comes and sits by him. Dean clasps the old coat in his hands and looks down and begins to pray.  
“Hey Cas. I hope you’ve got your ears on. It’s been a week and I’ve been trying to find ways to get you back. But I don’t think I can.” He sees wetness on the trench coat only to realize that he’s crying. Wiping his face with his hands he regains his grip on the the coat as he continues.  
“I don’t think I can Cas. I’ve tried so hard! Theres no spell! There’s no book! And I don’t even think Jack can help. A-and I don’t even know why I bother praying it’s not like it will fix this mess that I am without you.” Now the tears are falling freely. Miracle places his head on Cas’ trench coat. Dean continues though his voice barely over a whisper. “I should’ve told you. I shouldn’t have waited so long to tell you. If I knew that you were going to sacrifice yourself for me I would’ve told you right then and there. You told me the one thing that you want you can’t have. And then you told me you loved me. Why didn’t I understand? Why didn’t I know that you loved me? Because then I would’ve told you that I loved you too. If I would have told you sooner I wouldn’t be in this room holding your treach coat praying to you. I could’ve been holding you so tight. And I could hold you and never let go. Because that what I’ve wanted. For so long. And you were right. The one thing you want is me and you can’t ever have me because I took too long. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I never told you. I’m sorry that it took me so long to say three little words to the person that means the most to me.” 

Dean cried. Miracle sat next to him as Dean pulled the trench coat up to his chest and hugged it tight. His hands tugged at his hair as he cried. He doesn’t know how long he was crying but he assumes a while as he hears a soft knock at his door. “Dean?” Sam says softly. “It me Sam. Can I come in?” Dean gets up from where he sat and makes his way to the door. He opens it and is immediately enveloped in a hug. As Sam runs his hands down his brother’s back in an attempt to calm him down.  
“Sam?” Dean says quietly voice hoarse from crying. “Sam, I loved him. I loved him and I never got to tell him. And now he’s gone. I never got to tell Cas that he can have what he wants. He can have me.” The last part quieter than the rest.

Sam stopped comforting Dean as he put his hands on Dean’s shoulders. “Dean we’ll get him back. We’ll do what ever is in our power to get him back to you.” “We could summon Jack and ask him if he know how to get Cas out.”  
Dean takes a deep breath and wipes the tears out of his eyes. Dean still clutches the trench coat tightly as Dean retreats to his bed. 

In the next coupe of days Dean doesn’t leave his room. He only left to get food and drinks to cope with his regret and grief. Sam managed to contact Jack to ask him for help.

“Hello” Jack said with his hand in usual Jack manner. “Jack.” Sam said exhausted from looking through lore for the past couple days without sleep. “Jack we need your help to get Cas out of the empty.” “Is there anything you can do?” Jack seems to think about it. Dean walks through the doorway where he sees Jack in his drunken stupor. “Jack?” Dean slurs. With the snap of Jack’s fingers Dean is sober again.  
Jack sighs. “Im sorry guys there isn’t really anything I can do except open a rift to act as portal to the empty. But someone will have to go get Cas, as the empty is not my domain to enter.” Dean anxiously taps his foot as he says, “I’ll do it. Im the reason he’s there in the first place I have to get him out.” Just as Jack is about to go and open the portal he turns to Dean and says “I can only hold it open for ten minutes any longer and you’ll be trapped there. After 10 minutes you’ll be trapped there forever and i will not be able to get you out.” Dean nods as he responds “I will get him out and if I stay there at least I’ll stay there with him.” “Alright” Jack replies as his eyes glow gold and opens a portal to the empty.

Dean walks into the portal with a timer set for ten minutes. “Cas? He yells into the dark abyss. “Cas, I’m here to come get you!”  
As he walks around, he spots a figure lying on what seems like the floor of the empty. He rushes to his knees as he slumps next to the figure. “Cas?” He says in a hurried tone. “Cas it’s me, it’s Dean I’ve come here to get you out.” He glances down at his watch with 6 minutes left on the timer. “I’m fine.” Cas says voice sounding like an echo. “No you’re not I’m here to get you out of here.” Dean replies his voice wavering. Cas’ face had a blank stare. “It’s fine I can’t hurt anyone here. Nothing hurts here”. Dean is taken aback. Dean puts his hands on Cas’ face and says “Cas look at me. Look at me and tell me what you see.” Cas let’s out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I see you Dean.” He starts to smile. “I see you” Tears start to well up in Cas’ eyes as he pulls Dean into a tight hug. They part from the hug. Dean glances down at his watch. It reads two minutes. “Hey Cas I can talk later but now we have to make it back home.” Dean says intertwining their hands. Cas looks down at their hands and asks “How?” Dean smiles. “Don’t worry I know the way.”

Just as they are about to leave work this a minute on the clock Gabriel starts running with about 3 other angels including Uriel towards the portal. As they speed by Dean and Cas start running toward the portal with them. They land on the floor of the bunker. Cas stumbles and lands on top of Dean.. “Hello angel.” Dean says with a smirk playing on his lips. Cas’ face flushes and he quickly moves from this position. Hands still entwined they get up from their spot. They look around the room and see Gabriel, Uriel and other angels. Then they turn and see Crowley lounging in an armchair. He smiles and says “Well we couldn’t let you have all the fun can we?” Jack smiles. He smiles at the sight of his family back mostly together. “The angels who want to come help be rebuild heaven can come with me but must know that you will not be able to return to earth.” Uriel and the other angels go to Jack’s side. Gabriel and Crowley stay. Dean and Sam share a look and Sam leaves with Gabriel and calls Eileen. 

Dean motions for Cas to come with him to his room still holding his hand. They sit on Dean’s bed. Dean takes a deep breath. “Cas I know you just got back but I need to stay something.” Cas gives Dean a quizzical look.  
Dean takes Cas’ hands in his. “Look I know I haven’t been the best of people to you over the years but I have to admit something” Cas’ eyes go wide. Cas then says “You don’t have to admit anything I know it’ll never be like that to you.” Dean smiles and then says “But that’s the thing it is like that.” “Cas, I love you. I love you so much. I’m sorry that it took me so long to say it.” Cas smiles. Then by the surprise of Dean, Cas grabs the collar of Dean’s flannel and kisses him. Dean kisses back softly and moves his hands to Cas’ waist. As they part from the kiss they put their foreheads together.  
“I love you” Dean says and places his hands on both sides of Cas’ temples and kisses his forehead gently. Cas’ eyes are brimmed with tears as he finally gets what he though he couldn’t have. Love. Because it’s not in the having. It’s in the being. It’s in the saying it. 

In all the millennia that Cas has been living Dean is only a blip. This blip had the most impact in all the years of Cas’ life. This love transcended God’s writing. It was never meant to happen. But it did and that’s what’s important. It’s a lesson to write your own story. No matter what anyone tells you your story is your own. And you make it your own. Because without love you remain in death. It doesn’t matter what type of love it is whether familial or romantic you need love in your life. So to everyone whose been on this ride, Always Keep Fighting and Carry on my wayward sons and daughters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thank you so much for reading! Leave a kudos if you liked my fic. Also again the owner of this account does not actually write the fics. I’m am the sister of the owner and I do not have an Ao3 account but I like to write and so we share this account. Anyways, if you would like to leave any tips I would be grateful! Always Keep Fighting Spn fam! 💚💙🤡


End file.
